


The Scarf

by blackjulery



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Klaus knitting in one scene, M/M, Siblings, dealing with Eudoras death, dealing with past drug addiction, just some cute sibling bonding here, what if he keeps doing it and starts to annoy his siblings with terrible self made clothing, you can read more into it if you want to though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjulery/pseuds/blackjulery
Summary: Diego deals with some traumatic past memories. Luckily, he has a brother who has a way of distracting him.





	The Scarf

Diego was in his room, sitting on his childhood bed and cleaning his knives. Or better, pretending to clean them. Like this, he was able to scare off everyone, who entered his room, with an annoyed look or a harsh comment while he was really brooding over things that had happened.  
No, not things.

Just one.

Eudora.

Her death was something he was still unable to process. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her lifeless body lying on the dirty floor of that cursed motel, the place where his life went to shit. It was insane, how every detail of that moment seemed to be engraved into his mind. Diego could still feel the faint warmth of her skin under his trembling fingers, together with the stickiness of the blood from her wound.  
Diego highly doubted, that he could ever forget those images, nor the tidal wave of desperation and sadness which had hit him in that moment. And yet, he had no idea how to handle any of that. The fact, that he had no other person in his life, he was close to, did not help either. Sure, he had five siblings and the destroyed statue of a sixth to talk to, but neither of them had taken a part in his life in over a decade. Diego did not expect them to get them, just how much Eudora had meant to him, both as a lover and as a friend, and how much she still meant to him. How terrible it had been to find her lying on a motel carpet, dead, in her own blood. Dead because he had pushed her to be more like him.

Somehow it had become a routine to take out his knives, clean them even if there was nothing to clean, to sharpen them even if they could already cut through bone and to think of her. And not just about her death but about how she was while she was alive. About her kindness and her strength, and how she had always inspired him to become the best version of himself, even though they had had a different understanding about how to make the world a better place.  
Diego’s thoughts were interrupted by a shy knock on his door. He sighted. His siblings really could not take a hint. Maybe, if he did not react, they will just go away again, he said to himself. It did not work. Without another warning, the door was pushed open. Diego looked up waved him angrily, just to see the slim figure of his brother Klaus standing in the door frame. 

Of course, he thought. Klaus had never had respect for privacy before and Diego did not expect him to start now, just because he was newly sober.  
“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”, Klaus asked softly. Diego rolled his eyes. “A closed door and angry looks usually imply the opposite.”, he grumbled. When Klaus gave him a sad look, he sighted and waved him in. “Make it quick”, Diego said, knowing well that Klaus and talking was never over quickly. His brother nodded happily and practically jumped into his room, just to sit down on the bed next to Diego. For a strange moment Klaus seemed to be searching for words, something Diego had never seen with him before. When Klaus finally opened his mouth, his words came out more careful than usually.

“Hey, remember how I am trying to stay clean nowadays?”, his brother asked. Diego nodded. He was damn proud of Klaus for finally trying to get his life together. “I remember, you said you wanted to talk to someone special. How did that work out?” Klaus sighted. “It didn’t. Not yet at least, but that is not why I am here.” Diego nodded again, and this time not interrupting the other one so that he could collect his thoughts. After a moment of silence, Klaus continued. “Look, I know out family is usually not the one for sentiment, but I wanted to tell you, that you were actually the one, that started of this journey of sobriety.” Diego blinked surprised. “H-How is that?”  
“Well”, Klaus started. “When we were in the car, after that exciting barfight we had, you got the idea into my head that I was luckier than most people because I could talk to the loved ones I lost. And that moment, I considered to get clean for the first time, and here I am!” Klaus put his hands up as if he was cheering for himself but Diego saw a dark flicker in his eyes. He knew that his brother was still struggling, not that he would expect anything else. Getting clean was a process that took time, and Klaus was only at the very start of it.

“Sooooooo-“, Klaus continued , suddenly cheerful. “I got something for you. A present.” Now Diego was completely taken aback. Never, not once in his life, did Klaus give him a present. Due to their shared birthday, they had never given each other presents for that, and while he knew that Luther and Allison had sometimes gotten each other stuff, it never happened with his other siblings. Also, he had never expected Klaus to even think of giving presents. To steal from them, absolutely, but not to voluntarily give him something. “Y-you do?”, was all he managed to get out. Klaus nodded, obviously happy to see Diego so surprised. “Yes! You know, I have been getting into knitting lately. Sobriety is terribly boring sometimes, who would have thought that” Klaus grimaced. “Anyway, after a few failed tries, I managed to make you this.” He reached under his oversized vest and pulled out a knitted scarf and held it up in front of Diego.  
I don’t wear scarves, was the first thing that came into Diego’s mind.  
It is hideous, was the second.  
Then he looked up into his brother’s eyes. 

A thing Diego loved about Klaus was that one could always see every emotion in his face, if one knew how to read it. Right now, his brother nearly glowed of pride, while simultaneously being incredibly nervous, probably due to Diego’s lack of reaction. That was something, he could help is brother with.  
“Is this the first scarf you ever knitted?”, Diego asked softly. Klaus nodded. “The first thing ever, apart from formless blobs in the very beginning.” Diego smiled and took the scarf into his hands. Its colours were completely random. On one end, it started of with a light green, that quickly turned into a pastel pink, only to then get completely black. Diego imagined that this happened in the moment, when Klaus decided to give the scarf to Diego. He smiled at that thought. Apart from the choice of colours it was obvious to Diego, that the scarf was full of knitting mistakes, even though he had never in his life had put a hand on a knitting needle. He looked up at his brother. Klaus seemed to be unsure. “I know you don’t necessarily wear scarfs and it is not even completely black, but I thought-“  
“I love it.”, Diego interrupted him quick. Klaus started to smile slowly. ”Really?” “I mean, it’s hideous and I am not even sure it is long enough to wrap it around my neck securely, but yes I absolutely love it.” Diego looked at Klaus and put his hand on his shoulder. “I am very proud of you, you know” Klaus blushed and lowered his glance. After a moment of silence, he looked up to Diego again. “I know it is nothing compared to what mom knits and you really don’t have to wear it. I would not be offended if you didn’t. It just felt like an important step for me which I wanted to share with you.”  
Instead of an answer, Diego took the scarf and put it around his neck. He could not wrap it around his neck more than one time, but he did not care. He looked at Klaus, who smiled at him fondly. “You know”, Klaus said. “You are one of the very few persons who are actually able to pull something like this off.” Diego laughed. It was the first time in days, that he felt somewhat light-hearted. “Hey bro? Why don’t we take this bad bitch out for some donuts, hmm?”, Diego grinned. Klaus hesitated for a moment. “As long as you make sure I don’t disappear into some dark alley to get a hit.”, he said slowly. Out of an instinct, Diego took Klaus hand into his. “I just won’t let go, alright?” Klaus smiled.  
Maybe, Diego thought while smiling back, his siblings could help after all. Or at least Klaus could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it


End file.
